Pre-Event Timeline
c.1920s * James Dempsey is born. 1944 Thursday, November 2nd Brooks Range, Alaska *An unidentified aircraft crashes deep in the mountains. *A pilot flies over and spots some sort of crash site. Seeing the plane overhead, Sophia urges Thomas to leave with the able-bodied while she stays behind with the wounded. Thomas objects, arguing that he would like to stay and fight. Sophia warns that if he does not leave, there is no hope for any of them. They cannot all risk getting caught. Reluctantly, Thomas leaves Sophia and the injured behind. *An injured William wants to flee with Thomas, but Sophia says she cannot risk anything or anyone slowing Thomas down. Seeing William’s injury, Maya cannot bring herself to abandon him. *The OSS finds and detains the injured. *Thomas finds a Quonset hut where he and the rest can take shelter. Thomas confides in Simon about getting everyone home. Tuesday, December 5 Mount Inostranka, Alaska *The survivors have mugshots taken. Tuesday, December 12 Washington, D.C. *Justin Randall sends a memo to Matthew Beatty concerning the new detention facility being built at Mount Inostranka. 1945 May ?? Los Alamos, New Mexico *Thomas begins working for the Manhattan Project, advancing human understanding of nuclear technology by decades. June ?? Los Alamos, New Mexico *Thomas finds Simon waiting for him at his home and is confronted about abandoning their people. 1953 Wednesday, December 9 Mount Inostranka, Alaska *The detainees take more mugshots. 1954 July ?? Los Angeles, California *Simon is in a blissful moment at Venice Beach with his girlfriend Violet, who only knows him as "Mason." Simon then notices Thomas lurking. *Thomas informs Simon that it is time to leave and that someone will soon notice that he is not aging. He must leave Violet without saying goodbye and he reluctantly agrees. 1955 Wednesday, August 17 Mount Inostranka, Alaska *Photos are taken of the detainees behind a fence. c. 1964 Unknown Date Miami, Florida *The Martinez family arrives from Cuba. c. 1965 Unknown Date Miami, Florida *Elias Martinez is born. 1968 Unknown Date ???, Paraguay *James Dempsey receives a collection of butterflies from the Prime Minister of Paraguay that represents seven of the rarest species found in the country's rainforest. Tuesday, May 21 Mount Inostranka, Alaska *The detainees take mugshots again. Friday, September 13 Moscow, Russia *Svetlana Agletinova is born. c. 1984 Unknown Date Chicago, Illinois *Sean B. Walker is born. Unknown Date Atlanta, Georgia *Leila Buchanan is born to Michael and Valerie Buchanan. 1986 Friday, April 25 Mount Inostranka, Alaska *The detainees take new mugshots. c. 1992 Unknown Date ???, France *Dempsey personally finds a trilobite fossil during an archeological dig. 1996 June ?? Langley, Virginia *Svetlana, undercover as "Laura Sterling," cooks dinner with her husband Blake, and they talk about their days at work. They are interrupted by a phone call from Blake's father, who needs to speak with him urgently. June ?? (A day later) Langley, Virginia *Edmond informs Blake that his wife is a Russian spy and orders him to bring her into custody or risk ruining his career. *Blake confronts Svetlana, but, believing in their love, he offers to run away with her to Argentina. Svetlana flees, only to be shot dead by Edmond after getting into her car. c. 1998 Unknown Date Unknown Location *Eli marries an attorney named Christina. 2000 September ?? Langley, Virginia *A medic draws blood from Simon; a formality that applicants to the Clandestine Services sector must undergo. Right after his blood is drawn, Simon sneaks into a bathroom stall and pulls bloody plastic tubing from inside the incision. September ?? Washington, D.C. *Violet recognizes Simon walking down the street with Mike Garrett. Simon becomes shaken, but tells her that she is mistaking him for someone else. *Simon visits Violet in her hospital room. He asks for her forgiveness and admits that he never stopped loving her. 2002 May ?? Langley, Virginia *Blake is appointed Director of the CIA. c. 2003 Unknown Date Unknown Location *Samantha Buchanan is born. 2003 Saturday, September 20 Miami, Florida *David Martinez is born to Eli and Christina. 2005 September ?? Del Mar, California *Vicky finds a baby in a crib during a routine assassination mission. September ?? Cambridge, Massachusetts *While at the MIT swim practice, Sean notices Leila and is struck by two things: her beauty, and the fact that she cannot swim. After making small talk, Sean gives Leila an impromptu swim lesson. September ?? (A day later) Cambridge, Massachusetts *~5:00 P.M., Eastern Time: Sean meets Leila outside of her dorm for swimming lessons. September ?? Denver, Colorado *Vicky tells her employer that she killed the entire family, including the baby. *Vicky returns home to her mother and the baby. Wednesday, November 23 Cambridge, Massachusetts *Sean picks up Leila at her dorm. She convinces Sean to join her and her family for Thanksgiving dinner. Thursday, November 24 Atlanta, Georgia *Sean and Leila arrive at her home. Sean is clearly a bit nervous, especially when Val asks about his parents. Sean says they split up when he was young. His mom was not well, and after the divorce, his father began drinking and “fell apart too.” *After dinner, Leila and Val discuss Sean. Val likes him, but wonders if it will be as easy getting Michael’s seal of approval. In the kitchen, Michael approaches Sean with a bottle of scotch to welcome him to the family. 2006 Unknown Date Yuma, Arizona *Angie Collier becomes an FBI agent. 2007 July ?? Mount Inostranka *William escapes. Saturday, July 21 Langley, Virginia *Blake sends a dossier to Simon regarding William. 2008 July ?? New Orleans, Louisiana *Raymond Jarvis is introduced to James Dempsey after a campain rally speech. James offers to make Ray the Vice Presidential candidate. Thursday, August 28 Washington, D.C. *Ray writes a letter to Dempsey thanking him for his campaign contributions. 2009 Tuesday, January 20 Washington, D.C. *Eli assumes the Presidential office with Ray as his Vice President. August ?? Los Angeles, California *Simon and the CIA track down William. August ?? (Two days later) Mount Inostranka *The CIA brings William back to the facility. *Simon tells an enigmatic and handcuffed Sophia that William has offered information regarding "the Event" in exchange for his freedom. Sophia tells Simon that he must silence William. Simon questions Sophia's advice, countering that if people knew about the Event, perhaps they could better prepare. He adds that Eli is a good man who might help, but Sophia will not budge. August ?? Washington, D.C. *Eli scolds Blake for hiding information regarding the Inostranka facility and its detainees. Blake says that the CIA has been overseeing the facility for years and that there is nothing to worry about. Unconvinced, Eli insists on a visit to see for himself. August ?? Washington, D.C. *In the Situation Room, Eli forces Blake to reveal the history of the Inostranka facility. Blake then explains the crash in Alaska in 1944. Military forces apprehended ninety-seven survivors, many of them wounded. Shockingly, they were found to be "not of terrestrial origin." Simon, the agent in charge of overseeing the facility, explains that the prisoners look very much like humans. Their DNA varies from humans' by less than one percent, but oddly, they age at a very slow rate. Eli objects to keeping these visitors in prison, citing how similar they are to humans. Blake objects, arguing that they have not been honest about why they came or what they want and he senses a secret agenda. August ?? Mount Inostranka *Eli visits for the first time with Blake, Simon and General Whitman giving him the tour. He demands to see the detainees' living quarters and research labs. But first, he meets Sophia. September ?? Washington, D.C. *Eli and Christina dine with Sophia. Christina shares with Sophia that their parents were Cuban immigrants who came to Miami on the same fishing boat. Sophia says she hopes one day her people will be able to tell their immigration stories too without it sounding strange. Thursday, September 17 Paris, France *Thierry Bestagne writes a letter to Dempsey thanking him for his continued financial support of the French Society of Archeology and Anthropology. Sunday, October 4 Mount Inostranka *The detainees take mugshots once again. Tuesday, October 27 Mount Inostranka *A file with the detainees' pictures and information is made. 2010 Saturday, September 4 Washington, D.C. *Christina hosts a dinner for Paper Dreams. Pearl City, Hawaii *Gregory Kervin goes surfing. Sunday, September 5 Orlando, Florida *Greg returns home and looks for a ride to Miami. Monday, September 6 Washington, D.C. *Stars of Broadway perform on the South Lawn celebrating Labor Day. Eli steals the show with a drum solo to a standing ovation. Unknown Location *Greg meets a man at a diner and hitches a ride to Miami. Tuesday, September 7 Atlanta, Georgia *Leila babysits Sam until Michael and Val return home. She then gets ready for a movie and romantic dinner with Sean. *Sean announces he is taking Leila on a cruise. Washington, D.C. *2:00 P.M., Eastern Time: A bipartisan meeting on health reform broadcasts live on MSNBC. Wednesday, September 8 Washington, D.C. *Eli increases funding for NASA. Thursday, September 9 Atlanta, Georgia *Leila goes to ask for time off from work, but Sean already cleared it up with her boss. *Sean buys Trident Cruise Lines tickets for him and Leila. *Val helps Leila pack for the cruise, while Sam bounces around, annoying them. In the study, Sean rambles nervously to Michael. Michael interrupts Sean and cuts right to the chase: he would be happy to give Sean his blessing to ask Leila's hand in marriage. Saturday, September 11 New York City, New York *JB and Marla Olsen begin packing for the Helios cruise. Miami, Florida *Vicky Roberts makes Greg fall during rollerblading and break his arm. *Vicky takes the blame for Greg's injury and gets free cruise tickets to make up for Greg's broken arm. Sunday, September 12 Miami, Florida *JB and Marla miss the Helios and are flown to Antigua. St. Lucia *Sean and Leila frolic on the beach. *They then hike to the top of a hill where Sean's rambling can only mean that he is about to propose. Suddenly, Greg screams for help. Vicky has hit her head and fallen into the ocean, and since his arm is in a cast, he is unable to save her. Sean heroically jumps in and saves her life. Safely beachside, Sean, Leila, and their new friends chat over drinks. Leila is a bit ill at ease around the free-wheeling, hard-drinking couple. Washington, D.C. *Eli signs a clinic bill. Atlanta, Georgia *Michael and Val debate whether they should check in on Leila during her vacation and playfully bicker over who is more overprotective of her. Michael gives in to his paternal instinct and phones Leila while Sam runs outside to bring her bicycle in from the rain. In the yard, someone grabs her and stifles her scream. After a brief chat with Leila, two armed intruders ambush Michael and Val, guns blasting. St. Lucia *Onboard the Helios, Sean and an inebriated Leila stumble to their room while gossiping about their slightly imposing new friends. Feeling queasy, Leila steps onto the balcony where Sean suggests that the following night they should have a private, romantic dinner in Antigua. Leila agrees, unaware of Sean's proposal plans. Monday, September 13 Antigua *Leila awakes onboard the Helios complaining of an upset stomach. Sean insists on staying by her side, but Leila urges him to go snorkeling with Vicky instead. After Sean and Vicky leave, Greg skips a safari excursion and visits Leila, feigning concern. But almost immediately he makes a sexual advance, so Leila asks him to leave. A security guard hears the commotion and appears in the hallway, asking Leila if she needs assistance. When Greg puts up a fight, the guard stabs Greg in the chest. Leila flees, but another guard subdues her and the other guard injects her with a sedative. *Sean and Vicky snorkel in the pristine waters. On the boat ride to shore, Sean explains that Leila could not come along because she was ill, either with food poisoning or a bad hangover. Vicky giggles and leans in seductively to take a picture with Sean. Sean then returns to his room on the ship, but his card will not unlock the door. He calls for Leila, but nobody answers. *JB and Marla get on the ship; JB upgrades to a suite. *Sean complains to the front desk, but the desk clerk says they have no record of Sean in the system. And according to the computer, another couple occupies his room. At Sean's insistence, the second security guard accompanies him back to his room where J.B. answers the door with Marla inside. Sean barges in, but there is no sign of Leila, and Sean's belongings are gone. Sean calls Leila, but her phone has been disconnected. When he dials the Buchanans, the answering machine picks up. In a state of full-blown panic, Sean sprints away from the security guard. Wednesday, September 15 Washington, D.C. *Eli and Christina join top scientists in the Rose Garden for a green technologies reception. Thursday, September 16 Washington, D.C. *Exhibitions are announced for the Domestic Energy Summit. Miami, Florida *In a warehouse, Carter holds Michael hostage and demands that he fly Avias Airways Flight 514 into the Presidential retreat. When Michael resists, Carter threatens to give Vicky the order to kill Leila, just like he and his colleagues killed Val. Michael sees Vicky holding Leila at gunpoint and realizes the extent of his predicament. Saturday, September 18 Coral Gables, Florida *The First Family arrives at the retreat for David's birthday festivities. Sunday, September 19 Miami, Florida *Eli visits his old high school and throws the first pitch at the baseball game. Monday, September 20 Coral Gables, Florida *1:00 - 1:04 P.M., Eastern Time: Eli and Christina celebrate David's birthday at the retreat. Ray discreetly interrupts, pulling Eli into a conference room. Ray, along with Blake and Whitman try to convince Eli to call off the press conference to close Inostranka. They remind Eli to "sacrifice the rights of the few for the safety of the many." Eli disagrees, saying that they have unfairly treated the detainees, and it is time to set them free. The press conference will go on, and cannot be delayed because a reporter already has the exclusive. Seeing that Eli is set on holding the press conference, Blake backs down but urges Eli to keep the detainees in the facility. *1:05 - 1:07 P.M., Eastern Time: Ray places a call to Dempsey and tells him of where Eli stands, but expresses reservations about their covert and deadly plan. Dempsey urges him to stay the course. Miami, Florida *1:08 P.M., Eastern Time: Carter and Vicky receive their orders from Dempsey for the go-ahead of the assassination. *Michael walks onto the plane in a pilot's uniform. He has a look of eerie determination as he enters the cockpit, telling the co-pilot Jerry Boersma he will be substituting for the original pilot. *1:37 P.M., Eastern Time: Flight 514 prepares for flight and Sean sneaks on. *Simon speeds in a black SUV towards Miami International Airport and calls the Control Tower. Simon urges Fred Decosta to stop Flight 514, claiming that there is a terrorist with a bomb onboard. *The plane readies for takeoff. James, a steward, asks a sweaty, anxious-looking Sean to exit the bathroom and take his seat. A discarded maintenance uniform peeks out of the trash. Sean nervously makes his way to a random seat, and sees shadowy men rushing through the airport. When the plane's air controller radios the cockpit, there is no response. Suddenly, the tower's entire system crashes. *As the plane picks up speed, Simon races alongside it, just off to the side of the runway. Sean regards it with caution, and then peers around the cabin in a paranoid fashion. The plane takes off with no interference from Simon. Simon then hears Thomas' voice over a phone asking if he stopped it. *With the plane safely in flight, Sean approaches the cockpit door. When Maureen Donovan, a stewardess, asks him to take a seat, Sean swiftly turns around and pulls out a gun. He then knocks on the cockpit door, screaming to Michael, "You don't have to do this! Let me in! It's not too late, but we have to act now!" *Air Marshal Dan Taylor interrupts Sean's meltdown and forces him to disarm. Sean protests, saying it is not what it seems. While aiming at Sean, Dan tells Maureen to tell the pilot to turn the plane around. Suddenly, a loud gunshot rings out from inside the cockpit. *Sean and the rest of the passengers react to the loud gunshot. Sean finally convinces Dan that they must get into the cockpit, but the door is locked and Michael is not answering Sean's pleas. Outside the plane, the passengers see an F-16 jet flying beside them. As panicked voices echo through the cabin, the plane jerks and Sean falls to the floor. *Sean picks up the phone and begs Michael not to go through with his plans. Sean argues that if they work together, maybe they can still find Leila. "Whatever they promised you, you can't trust them!" Sean adds. Michael ignores Sean's desperate cries and finally notices the F-16 flying beside him. The F-16 pilot radios the cockpit, telling Michael that this is the final warning. Coral Gables, Florida *Eli and Sophia prepare for the press conference while Ray is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Secret Service agents barge in, rushing Eli and Sophia to safety. News reporter Molly Dixon declares that the press conference is being interrupted by something strange. Blurry news footage documents the chaos: people running for safety, a loud buzz filling the air, and harsh winds overturning furniture. In the sky, they see Flight 514 descending directly at them. *Eli and his family crowd into a waiting SUV while Sophia ducks for cover. On a nearby freeway, Simon suggests Thomas intervene quickly. The F-16 pilot cannot act as his system crashes and he flies away. *2:00 P.M., Eastern Time: The plane is just about to crash into the retreat when suddenly the ground shakes and the plane vanishes into a brilliant, bright white light. Stunned and confused, Eli looks to Sophia, who possesses an eerie calm. "They saved us," she says. "Who saved us?" Eli asks. Sophia simply replies, "I haven't told you everything." Yuma, Arizona *11:00 A.M., Mountain Time: Flight 514 is transported and belly lands on the desert floor. *A fire breaks out on board, forcing Sean to evacuate the other passengers. Michael exits last, walking in a trancelike state. Sean asks Michael what happened. Michael explains that after witnessing Val's murder, he was forced to participate in the assassination plot or risk losing Leila and possibly Sam too. When Sean asks who was holding Leila hostage, Michael tells him it was a woman named Vicky. *Before Sean can question Michael further, the other passengers call out, claiming help is on the way. But the low vibrating noise and dark objects on the horizon frighten Michael. He tells Sean that help is not on the way and begs Sean to run off and find Leila. In the meantime, Michael adds, Sean must trust no one. Sean then sprints off alone. Coral Gables, Florida *At a military base, Blake informs Eli that he has Boersma's recording from moments before the plane disappeared. Though Eli wants to know who attempted to kill him, he is more interested in finding out who saved him. In the meantime, the government has already quashed rumors in the press. Eli's ambivalence about a cover-up is apparent, but he is more concerned about the missing passengers. All they know is that a space-borne censor recorded an electromagnetic blast the moment the plane disappeared. Whatever device caused this was completely beyond the U.S. Armed Forces' capabilities. Blake implies that the Inostranka detainees are involved somehow. Yuma, Arizona *Sean awakes in St. Francis Hospital. Leanne Timmons, his nurse explains that a couple brought him in after finding him dehydrated and incoherent in the desert. Sean tells Leanne that Leila has been kidnapped, and begs her to call the police. Leanne suspects that Sean is suffering from heat stroke-induced delusions, but because he is growing more and more agitated, she agrees to make the call. Leanne reluctantly phones Deputy Hodes at the Yuma Police Department and says she is reporting a kidnapping on behalf of her patient. Hodes tells Leanne that Sean is no victim, but wanted for murder. Hodes instructs Leanne to keep Sean at the hospital. Miami, Florida *Blake tells Eli that the detainees must be behind the plane disappearance. Although the detainees could not do it, other sleepers might be hiding out in the general population. Angered by the possibility that Sophia lied, Eli demands to speak to her, but Blake warns him that she has been lying for almost seven decades. *Eli confronts Sophia demanding to know the truth about her people and the plane's disappearance. Clearly torn, Sophia can only say that her people mean no harm. Eli says she and the other detainees are staying in Inostranka after all. A concerned Sophia warns that she and her people have been imprisoned for sixty-six years and they are starting to lose their patience. When Eli asks if that is a threat, Sophia curtly responds, "You wanted the truth, I'm giving it to you." *Blake tells Simon that Sophia has been lying about an external population of sleepers hiding among them. He assigns Simon the task of finding these hidden beings and figuring out the extent of their capabilities. *In an unfinished office building, Simon meets with Thomas and tells him that the U.S. government knows there are other sleepers existing outside of Inostranka and the prisoner release is cancelled. Additionally, a hunt is on to capture the sleepers hiding in the general population. Thomas says he regrets draining their resources in order to divert the plane, also knowing that it would call attention to their existence. Simon explains that neither he nor Sophia would let the innocent passengers die. Thomas explains that the plane is in Arizona, and since he already had the passengers, he decided to "use them." Yuma, Arizona *Federal agents and police arrive at the hospital. Sensing Leanne's nervousness, Sean begins to realize the agents outside are coming for him. He sprints down the hospital hallway with the agents on his tail. Collier and her partner Hobbes ambush Sean and tell him he is under arrest for Greg's murder. *In an FBI car, Sean tells the skeptical agents about Leila, Vicky, and the plot to kill the President. They disregard his rant, but when Sean passionately mentions he was planning on marrying Leila, it clearly resonates with Collier. Further down the highway, an officer intercepts them. Due to a chemical spill, they will have to take an alternate route. Knowing they are very close to the site of the plane crash, Sean urges the agents to investigate. The agents ignore Sean's pleas and turn around. *As Hobbes turns the car around, an RV smashes into the car, killing Hobbes, the officer and the RV driver. Sean frees himself from his handcuffs and pulls Collier from the wreckage just before the car explodes. He then drive the officer's car to safety. *Simon and his team arrive at the crash site and approach the empty plane. Simon sees Michael's body just a few feet from the wreckage. It is obvious he is dead. Then, in a nearby clearing, the team discovers all of the passengers of the flight lay lifelessly on the hot desert floor. McLean, Virginia *Ray confronts Blake in his office about the investigation into the assassination attempt. Ray reminds Blake that only a handful of people knew about Eli’s press conference. Therefore, the suspect list should be small. Blake says the investigation is ongoing, but a dissatisfied Ray pointedly asks, “Who investigates the investigator?” Yuma, Arizona *Blake tells Eli that since the passengers are dead, the official cover-up will be that the flight stopped transmitting data while flying over the Brazilian rain forest. Eli objects to lying to the passengers’ loved ones, but Blake suggests it is the government’s duty to protect the public from the truth. Simon explains that the passengers had defensive wounds and were clearly running from a singular threat. Blake thinks the sleepers are behind this and tells Eli that perhaps “more aggressive interrogation tactics” should be used on Sophia. Eli disagrees, saying he has a plan. *Sean drives the police car to the Pearlblossom Motel parking lot. He enters a room carrying a bag full of medical supplies. Inside, Collier is lying on a bed, barely conscious and bleeding from her chest. Mount Inostranka *Eli confronts Sophia. He understands why she kept the sleepers’ existence secret, but now 183 passengers are dead. Sophia can only apologize and say it was not supposed to happen this way. She cannot help Eli find the sleepers because that would be a betrayal to her people. Eli informs Sophia that he will release any Inostranka detainee who helps lead authorities to the sleepers. Sophia says no detainee would betray her people, but Eli feels confident in his plan. *William tells a guard that he is prepared to tell Eli everything: how many sleepers exist, where they are hiding, and what they have been up to. All he wants is his freedom. Yuma, Arizona *Collier awakens in the motel room handcuffed to the bed with her chest patched up. She warns Sean that he is kidnapping a federal agent. Sean asks Collier to use her laptop to help him track down Vicky, but Collier says that cannot be done wirelessly; she would need to use a secure hard line at the Yuma FBI field office. Discouraged, Sean pretends to take a shower while Collier phones for help. Sean stands behind the door, eavesdropping. *FBI agents break into the room and unshackle Collier. The bathroom window is open and there is no sign of Sean. Agent Ron Spencer drives Collier down the stretch of highway near the car crash. Collier acknowledges that Sean could have run after the crash, but instead he came back to save her. Spencer wonders aloud about the highway officer’s chemical spill story since trucks are not supposed to transport chemicals on Route 95. *At the field office, Collier and Spencer investigate Sean. Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Sean sneaks out of Spencer’s trunk carrying Collier’s laptop. Then Collier and Spencer watch a breaking news report about the plane's disappearance en route to São Paulo. Collier realizes that Sean knew about the missing flight a full three hours before it was reported missing. Meanwhile, Sean connects Collier’s laptop to the FBI server and runs facial recognition on Vicky. Collier interrupts Sean’s sleuthing and has him arrested. As Sean is escorted out, he shows Collier that Vicky has different aliases. Miami, Florida *A police officer pulls Vicky over for a broken taillight. Leila is bound and gagged in the back of the van. When the officer asks Vicky to step out of the vehicle, she shoots him and dumps his body in the van. Mount Inostranka *Sophia tells Simon to take care of William. Yuma, Arizona *Lonner and Smith, posing as U.S. Marshals, arrive to collect Sean, but a shootout occurs. *Sean and Collier speed out of the Yuma FBI field office in a stolen SUV. In the garage, Lonner phones Vicky and tells her to move Leila. Moments later, Lonner trails behind Sean and Collier, firing rounds at them. Sean brakes, allowing Collier to shoot Lonner in the shoulder. With Lonner out of the way, Sean disconnects the SUV’s GPS. *Collier is intent on avenging the lives of her colleagues and finally believes that Sean was indeed caught up in a conspiracy to kill the President. They then use Collier’s ex-husband’s Justice Department credentials to access confidential government information on Vicky and discover that Laura Roderick, one of Vicky’s aliases, has been paying rent on a property in Lubbock, Texas. Washington, D.C. *William makes a deal with Blake: bring Maya to him and he will reveal everything about his people. *Blake speaks to Justin Murphy and learns about Sean sneaking onto the plane. *Maya arrives at William's hotel room and kills him. Tuesday, September 21 Snyder, Texas *Vicky and Carter have moved Leila to a basement. Through a small vent, Leila overhears their plan to kill her in two hours. Fairfax, Virginia *In a bio-quarantine facility, the Flight 514 survivors recall their strange trip. They remember takeoff, but nothing else. Eli cannot believe the passengers have come back to life and Dr. Block can offer no explanation. Ray wonders if this stunt was a way for the sleepers to show off their power. Eva then approaches Ray to tell him that Blake is interviewing Michael. *Blake interrogates Michael about the assassination plot. Michael claims he was forced to do it as is kidnappers threatened to kill Leila right in front of him. Michael begs Blake to tell him if Leila and Sam are okay. Blake is forced to admit that nobody has been able to track his daughters down. *Outside the interrogation room, Blake encounters Ray. Suspecting Blake of hiding information, Ray scolds him for questioning Michael without letting him know first. An unapologetic Blake says he is the one leading the investigation. Furthermore, Blake would never do anything to harm Eli, if only because it would put Ray in charge. Washington, D.C. *Eli tells Christina that he is unsettled by the way Sophia’s people have played with the lives of the passengers. Suddenly, a cell phone rings in David’s backpack. Eli answers the planted phone and hears Thomas' voice. Thomas identifies himself as the man who pulled the plane out of the sky to save Eli’s life. When Eli asks to meet with him in person, Thomas declines the invitation, and instead tells Eli that if he does not set Sophia and her people free, people will truly die this time. *Eli chastises Blake for allowing a stranger to plant a cell phone on David. He is clearly shaken by the threat to kill people unless the detainees are freed. He also does not understand that if they can make a plane disappear, why can they not figure out a way to set the Inostranka detainees free. *Eli tells Sophia to reveal the name of the mysterious caller who threatened to kill more people. When Sophia resists, Eli accuses her of orchestrating the assassination plot. She denies any involvement, saying she did not condone any of it. But Eli suspects that at the very least, Sophia had William killed. As a peace offering, she reveals the caller was Thomas, a charismatic leader who has always been impulsive. Whatever he is asking for, Eli should give it to him. Eli says he will not free the detainees and Sophia pleads, “For the safety of your people, do what he says.” Lubbock, Texas *Sean and Collier arrive at a tract house and speak to Mrs. Larson. Washington, D.C. *At the White House, Martinez paces while David does homework. A cell phone rings. It's Thomas calling for Martinez, gives him an ultimatum, release Sophia and the detainees or the passengers of Avias Flight 514 will die. *Martinez is furious about his son's security. President Martinez dresses down Simon and Sterling about tracing the Thomas call. Lubbock, Texas *Sean finds Vicky's son, Adam. Fairfax, Virginia *While at the bio-containment facility, the passengers start bleeding. Washington, D.C. *Martinez confronts Sophia about Thomas' threat. Snyder, Texas *Vicky gets ready to kill Leila but she cuts through her ropes and escapes by shooting Vicky. *Leila flags down a cop and pleads to be taken into custody. *Leila arrives at police station. She calls Sean, leaves message on his voicemail to come get her at the Snyder Police Station. *Vicky and Carter are plotting in the back room of the police station when Leila is brought in. Wednesday, September 22 Thursday, September 23 Friday, September 24 Saturday, September 25 Sunday, September 26 Category:Timeline